


Sign of the Times

by Kurisuta



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Mentions of Cancer, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kenshin awoke after many years as the Battousai in a hospital, tended to by a priestess. Kuri has a weak body, but that doesn't stop her from helping people. He sees in her the spirit of a warrior, and his one chance for peace at last.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Peace

It was dark, and the hospital was nearly vacant. I was a frequent patient here, due to my chronic disease.

I had seen them bring in the samurai; handsome and pained, and was hoping my power would be enough to help him.

I wasn’t just a patient—I was a priestess. Despite my weak body, my spiritual power was great. I wanted nothing more than to help people with what little strength I had.

So I entered the room. The samurai was covered in blood. I had heard tell he was the legendary Battousai, and his name was Kenshin Himura.

Kenshin’s head whipped back and forth, pain etched on his features.

I sat next to him, breathed in, and let my silver light flow into his body. The pain relaxed from his features, and he calmed.

As he slept, I cleaned the blood off of his sleeping form.

After a little while, he stirred.

Xxx

The first thing Kenshin noticed about the priestess was how tired she looked.

She looked absolutely exhausted, and he knew it was from healing him.

A pang of guilt.

Why did she help him? He was Battousai, a killer. She was a priestess, a protector of life and humans.

Yet there was something more. There was something ethereal about her. Not quite human.

Now that he got a good look, there were marks—tattoos?

They reminded him of a strange priest he had met once. A Lotis Master.

Were they runes? He leaned forward. Her eyes opened and she pressed him back to the bed.

“Don’t push yourself.” The Priestess said. “My name is Kuri.

“I am Kenshin, that I am.” Kenshin said. “Why...did you save me?”

Kuri smiled. “Why not?”

Kenshin had no answer. Because he was a killer? Better not say that.

“You will have to show me...” Kenshin said, then coughed. “The Lotis.”

Kuri laughed. “Easy there, tough guy. When you are all better I’ll spar with you. How’s that sound?”

Kenshin couldn’t argue. He felt so relaxed when he was near her. So...peaceful.

His eyes closed.


	2. Just A Dream

Just a dream. Just an ordinary dream.

I woke up in my bed.

I was still sick and still just a girl who dreamed about handsome samurai.

I struggled to get out of my bed.

It had been such a good dream.

That samurai...Kenshin. Was it all in my head?

I went to the hearth to meditate and stared into the fire, but all I saw was his haunted eyes.

Did he really ask about the Lotis? It all seemed so real.

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the samurai.

“I believe you said you wanted to spar, that you did.”

I smiled. “Yes Kenchan. I did.”

Xxx

The nickname shouldn’t make him flush like this, but it did. The way Kuri looked at him, like she was so glad he was here, so happy to see him...

It was rare that anyone was happy when they saw his face.Kenshin touched the scar on his cheek, then looked at the marks on her body.

Why were there marks on her legs?

As he sat sipping his tea and she made dinner, he studied the marks. In his minor study of Lotis Style Martial Arts, these were not of the same discipline.

In fact, they looked like the rival school, Maram. The practice of using darkness in a person’s heart against them.

But he knew better than to ask questions. Everyone had their secrets; he was proof of that.

“Kenchan?” She was talking to him.

“Oro?” Came the standard response.

“This shrine is a sanctuary for travelers.” Kuri said. “As a rurouni, it’s a perfect place for you to stay.”

“That sounds nice, that it does.” Kenshin smiled.

Kuri grinned at him.

“After dinner, you and me—we’re having a match!”


End file.
